


Walking Dead Imagines

by Mxrvel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrvel/pseuds/Mxrvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of One Shots of you and your favorite characters!<br/>Feel free to request some chapters and to leave kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faded - Carl Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You're a survivor and a member of Ricks group. At some point, you even developed feelings for Carl. You two ended up together, cared for each other, loved each other. But that was a long time ago and now your feelings have faded. Buried deep under the pain you've come to know so well.  
> Warnings: Angst, Depression  
> Pairing: Carl Grimes/Reader

Faded - Carl Grimes

 

The prison. Every time someone mentioned it you felt a little sting in you chest. Your parents died back there, leaving you all alone with Ricks group, who you'd met at Hershel's farm. All that seemed so far away, like a dream you once had that you rarely remember anymore. Both the farm and the prison had been a home, a safe place for you. Your sanctuary. And both just got torn down right in front of you.  
This world made people change, forced them to adapt. You either change or you'll die rather sooner than later. You were one of the people that changed.  
Before all hell went loose you lived with your family which consisted of your mother and your father (every Wednesday, every third weekend and on his birthday at least). You were one of the annoying kids that actually seemed to like school and just read books instead of playing football outside. Some boys tried to mess with you, but you were not one to be messed with.  
That was the only thing that stayed the way it was. Your sweet personality changed. Now you were one of the best shooters with only 14 years old and you were the one people worried about.  
Specifically Maggie and Glenn, who kinda took you in. They were the closest thing you had to parents now. People worried about a lot of different things. You said less, you were getting darker with every mile the group walked and you seemed to be so angry that you even took it out on the Walkers, killing them with such a joy that slowly people that didn't really knew you well were getting scared of you. Namely Eugene. The ones that did know you wanted to know what was wrong, but they all seemed to already know.

Carl Grimes was wrong.  
At the prison, when you were still a bit nicer and more open, you met him and you became friends, after talking a lot about survival. Both of you were "the older kids" meaning you didn't really fit in with Mika and Lizzie and the other kids that were so young they never killed someone or even a Walker.  
Turns out, bonding over killing people actually works.  
Long story short, you developed feelings for the serious boy with the Sherrif's Hat. How could you not? He was giving you the feeling that things could be normal again. Well, kind of normal.  
And he fell in love with you, the tough girl with the haunted look on her face. It was like a goddamn novel. Thinking that you lost him when the prison fell almost overshadowed your instincts. You escaped with Michonne that kept you two alive on her own. When you finally found him, you changed again.  
Carl and you just worked. You walked together, sometimes just hand holding sometimes just hands touching with every step. You took the time to talk about almost everything and you both knew what it meant to loose the ones closest to you. You often stayed up late just laughing about stupid things or watching the stars since there was nothing to spend your time with other than that. He was kind of like an anchor for you. He kept a little part of this girl alive that tried to be kind and polite but was able to defend herself. He was keeping you alive.  
He made you live again. Not survive, not exist. Live.  
But that was what felt like years ago. Now you didn't stay up late laughing or watching the stars. Your hands weren't constantly touching and you were walking next to Glenn and Maggie, with Carl either with Rick or behind you with Judith.  
And the anchor function was gone.

Just like Carl Grimes held together the last straws of you, the old you. And now they were gone, leaving you to survive again. To exist.  
You wanted to feel like you felt before when you saw Carl enter a room. You wanted to feel alive again, watching the stars with his fingers intertwined with yours.  
But you just couldn't. It didn't just stick to your parent's deaths. Soon Bob was the next and after you found Alexandria it didn't stop. Reg, Jessie's husband. They were all weak, making you appear even more different.  
All these deaths made you act differently. When you met a new person you wondered how they would die and if you should even bother to remember their names. The old you was completely gone and you only got her back for a few minutes, sometimes when you were alone, or when Ron said something that reminded you of your parents. Ron seemed to be interested in you, but you were too tired to care and so was Carl.  
It was so different to look at Carl these days. He changed too, but not like you. He got his smile back. Oh, how you wished he would smile at you but he smiled at Enid. The way he looked at you, it changed too. He still meant so much to you, the emotions you once had were still there buried under death and sadness and loneliness. But they had faded.  
Like the memories of better times.

"Sometimes I'd like to know what's going on inside your head.", Carl said looking up from his Comic Book.  
"I was just thinking about the past. How everything used to be.", you answered.  
You could see that he knew what you were talking about.  
"I feel like I'm losing it.", you admitted.  
He looked at you for a second, before he put the Comic down and turned to face you. You were sitting in opposite armchairs in the living room, everyone else was out, doing whatever.  
"I know. I can see it. You almost fully retreated into your head. And you carry all this anger around with you."  
"I guess everyone can see it. I'm just thinking. When did I become this person? I mean I feel like I already stopped living. It's so crazy. I just want everything back the way it was. My parents - alive. Hershel - Alive. Beth and Noah - Alive. You-", you stopped, burying your face in your hands.  
That was it. Now you had to talk and it was really over. Now he would say something and leave you alone.

But he didn't. Instead, Carl stood up, crossed the space between the two armchairs and picked you up like your weight was nothing. He sat himself down, with you in his arms, his arms around you. He stroke back a streak of your blond hair, while you tried to hide your face in your hands. Tears had formed in your eyes. You didn't want to show him that you were so upset about all of that. It would make you vulnerable if it would really all end.  
"It's okay Y/n, really. I know what you're talking about. I'd give about everything to get my Mom back. And Beath and Hershel and all the people we've lost. Everyone want's that. We all understand that.", he whispered, "But it's just that the truth is so freaking unbearable. We can't get them back. They are gone for good. And we're just left, having to deal with this world."  
"But how is everyone dealing with this? I used to concentrate on moments that I loved but now... I don't even remember those moments."  
"It's not just the moments. It's the people. The reason why we are still alive is because we fight for the people we still have. We have to try everything to live in the present, not in the past."  
You took your hands off your eyes to reveal them to be slightly red. You leaned your head on Carl's shoulder, trying to shut off the thoughts.  
"You said that when I had to shoot this guy."  
"It didn't change all that much since then."  
"It did."  
Back then you were newly together.  
Both of you knew that.

"You're still you, Y/n. I really believe that. Everything could be the same."  
"Not everything.", you stated, looking directly at him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second but when he opened them again he knew that he had to do this. Because his feelings didn't fade. But when he knew hers did, he shut her out trying to prevent himself from losing her for good. Maybe that was his mistake. Maybe if he'd just tried to get her out of this from the start it wouldn't have ended like this.  
"I know that your feelings changed.", he said quietly.  
"They didn't change.", she replied a little hesitant, "I just can't feel them anymore."  
"Then there's a way of fixing it."  
"But Enid and you-"  
"No. Stop it. There's a way of fixing this. And I want to fix this.  
Because I still love you, Y/n."


	2. Almost - Glenn Rhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been Glenn's girlfriend from the very start of the apocalypse, but now that you really had time to think about everything, considering you found safety in Alexandria, you realize that he had stronger feelings towards Maggie. So you decide that it's best for both of you to let him go. Lucky for you, you have two awesome best friends that will always try to cheer you up.  
> Warnings: Break-Up, Sadness  
> Pairing/s: Glenn Rhee/Reader, Glenn Rhee/Maggie Greene, Rosita Espinosa/Reader/Tara Chambler (platonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific ideas of what you want next? Just leave me a message and request something!  
> Thank you for your time!

Almost - Glenn Rhee

It's been so long since you spent a night alone. There was always someone in your bed. Whether it was Glenn with his arms around you or Tara who just needed comfort because she was thinking of her family. You were the person your friends came to when they needed someone to talk. You were a good listener and your advice was always the best, as Rosita said.  
Before the Outbreak you were a simple art student, working at this pizza place to pay your bills. It was there where you met Glenn for the first time. You were so much alike but in some topics, you were so completely different that you always found something to talk and laugh about.  
You soon became best friends and days after the outbreak, you couldn't hide your true feelings anymore. When you joined the camp back in Atlanta, you grew closer.  
And all that just because he happened to be at your place when they told everyone to head for Atlanta.  
You were known as the power couple. He was the standard Walker bait and you were the runner. Run this distance Y/n, close those doors. And it almost felt like you were inseparable. You found homes, you lost them. But you always stood together. But now you were living in Alexandria and you slowly realized that he had feelings for Maggie.  
The Maggie that became a close friend of yours.

"You... you love her, right?", you asked, surveying him suspiciously. Glenn almost choked on his dinner, that you both took alone this time. No one was there - Time to talk.  
"Who?", he stuttered. But you knew him well enough to see the fear in his eyes. The fear of losing you but the fear of being unhappy with you too.  
"Don't act like you don't know. I mean Maggie, of course. I see the way you look at her."  
"Y/n, I love you, I still do... It's just...", he tried to explain.  
"That you love her more."  
"After everything we've been through together, I didn't want to end it. But... I think you're right. It's not that I stopped loving you the second I met her, it's just that we grew closer over all this time. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Sure, it sucks but I love you, Glenn. I would do everything to make you happy. I've never loved anyone that much and it's not really great that I'm not IT for you, but if letting you go means you can find your it, I guess it's what I have to do."  
There was silence for a few seconds. Tears were forming in the back of your eyes. Glenn closed his eyes.  
You both were holding onto the last hope. Maybe if he'd just stay at the table it would be fine and you wouldn't have to split up. But it wouldn't be fine, that was the harsh truth.  
"I'm sorry that I don't love you as much as you love me. I really am.", Glenn whispered before he stood up.  
Pressing a kiss against your soft temple, he wiped away some tears in his eyes and left the room leaving you all alone.  
When you heard how the front door felt shut you couldn't help but let the sobs escape your lips. The tears found their way down your cheeks, leaving you to feel like crap. The constant changing of people made it hard for you to trust them. Anyone could leave at any second. Maybe you should leave? You still didn't check out this other place which you saw on the last run.  
No.  
You couldn't go. You couldn't leave your friends just because you had a broken heart. They were your family you had to keep yourself together. Leaving would be the easy way out. If living with Rick Grimes showed you anything then that the easy way out is always a freaking trap or a dead end. 

When you heard the door open, you quickly gathered your dishes and put them in the sink. You snuck to your room, trying not to make any noises.

It was almost 1 AM when you heard the small knocks on your window. They were so light you could only imagine it to be the sign you agreed on with Rosita and Tara. You stood up, wiping your face.  
You took a second to look at your face in the mirror. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying and your face was smeared with stains of tears. Your hair was just a simple mess. You combed through it with your fingers, before hesitatingly open the blinds of your window.  
Tara stood at her window, only a few meters away from yours. Your houses were directly next to each other and your windows happened to be on the same level. She threw little rocks that you both had a bowl off next to your window, to alert the other one of wanting to talk. Rosita used Taras Window too, so they were in constant contact. Tara smiled when she saw you, but her smile became sad when she saw your face. She held 5 fingers up and you nodded.  
The meeting was set.  
7 minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in, Tara.", you said. your voice was quiet and it sounded scratchy from sobbing. The door opened and Tara came in, with Rosita behind her. They both had their pajamas on, looking like they just quickly covered themselves in warm blankets before coming over. They surveyed you before Tara jumped on your back pulling you in a big hug. Rosita joined in, planting herself on top of the pile of your bodies, reaching her hands around Tara and to you.  
"Whatever it is we're gonna get over it together."

And they sat on your bed and made you talk. This time, they were the ones listening and giving advice. They tried to make you laugh, they cheered you up and made you cry even more. How did you deserve such good friends? It hurt like hell to let Glenn go. He was the last part of your old life that had been left. But Tara and Rosita made you feel like you could push yourself past this and move on someday.  
"You know you just have to find another reason to fight. There are far enough to choose from.", Rosita muttered sleepily.

You were awake until the sun was almost rising.  
Almost, the perfect word to describe your relationship with Glenn. You were almost his it. You almost lasted. You were almost happy.  
The three of you ended up in a pile of blankets and pillows, legs crossed in a crazy knot and even some arms around each other.  
You were so glad you had these friends. And they were right. You just needed to find another reason to fight. And this reason, you decided, was them.  
Sure it would hurt to see Maggie and Glenn together, but not as much as it would hurt to leave your family behind.


	3. Good Grief - Carl Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the one Negan chose in the line-up. Your death is terrible and leaves your family shattered. But not as shattered as Carl, considering you were the person he loved the most. And now he's left to deal with your absence.  
> Warnings: Major character death, grief, Spoilers for Season 6 finale  
> Inspired by: Good Grief - Bastille  
> Pairing: Carl Grimes/Reader

Good Grief - Carl Grimes

The RV came to a stop right before the gate of Alexandria. It was dead silent inside. Everyone was too busy to stare into the air, to slowly process what had happened the night before. Or was it hours before? No one knew. No one had slept, except for Daryl. Because of his bullet wound, he was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, regularly passing out. If you would've been there, it would have been a different atmosphere. Because they were mourning you.  
When you first stepped into the RV the morning before, your goal was it to bring Maggie to the Hilltop. There were complications with the pregnancy and you had to help. She was the closest thing you had to a mother, she and Glenn were your family.  
But Negan got your first. He didn't just kill you, he forced everyone to watch. Forced Maggie and Glenn to watch. Forced Carl to watch.  
After the traumatizing event, Negan sent them home. Maggie got checked up by a doctor of Negans people and they sent her and Glenn with them, with a bunch of pills.  
'To make up for the other kid', he said.  
The other kid. You.  
The one that joined them not that long ago, at the Prison. You were all alone because your family died. They weren't made for the new world, but you were. A fighter. You were strong and you were not afraid to kill. Valuable traits that Rick and the council saw.  
After forming somewhat of a connection with Maggie and the others, you got to know Carl a little better. It wasn't long after the Prison, after you escaped Terminus to be precise, that you got so close that you felt like nothing could separate you two. You stayed together ever since.  
And even if you two were still young and 'love of someone's life' and 'love' were such big words to say, you both kinda knew that you loved each other. And now you were gone.

Carl had stopped crying about an hour ago. He was in a state of shock. He didn't hear his dad or Michonne trying to talk to him. He was just thinking. His brain shut down most of his emotions, only the pain stayed and he wasn't able to speak. It felt like he would choke on his tongue the second he opened his mouth. Stains of tears had dried on his face and a red bulge was left on his forehead.  
He was so angry and afraid after Negan picked you, that all you could do was headbutt him. Otherwise, you were pretty sure he would've jumped up to protect him. You were so shocked you didn't manage to knock him out completely, he was just dizzy and couldn't focus anymore.  
You knew that was good and faced your death, knowing that he and your family would survive.  
But now the dizziness had faded and he knew what he'd seen. And he was all alone.  
"Carl.", Michonne said. The boy turned his head to her, but even though his eyes saw her his mind was in a very different place, making his eyes appear empty.  
"We need to get out."  
Carl stood up, leaving the bus. He watched everyone get off while he was looking for Abraham. The redhead was carrying your remains, carefully wrapped up in a blanket to save anyone from seeing your head again. It looked awful. Half of the back of your head was gone, ripped out by Lucille. You lost a lot of blood, which covered your face and back. Your teeth had cracked under the pressure of Lucille and your hair was ripped out in most of the spots tangled in Lucille.  
It was better to keep you covered up.

"What happened?", Father Gabriel's voice managed to say, as Abraham placed your body on the ground.  
"Negan.", he pressed out through his teeth. He pulled Sasha close, placing an arm around her.  
Carl knelt down beside the blanket, placing his hand on your shoulder.  
What was left? What was left of his world now that you were gone? You pretty much were all he had left, only a few persons that survived while so many others died.  
He had absolutely no idea what to do. He was trying to ignore the gaping hole inside him. He already started missing you, although you've been gone for a few hours. Maggie fell onto the ground next to your head, crawling to your body. Glenn appeared next to her, holding both Maggie and your hand.  
Carl just wanted to be alone, so he stood up and took off.  
"Carl.", Rick begged. But it was almost as if his son couldn't hear him. He wanted to follow him, but Michonne gently held him back.  
"Leave him alone for now. He needs time."

Carl left the door of their house open. He stormed up the stairs and locked himself in his room. You weren't allowed to share one, so there were only some things of you. But everything else was a constant reminder that you've been there most of the time. Your stuff, all the memories of the both of you, all that tore him further apart on the inside. You were always meant to say goodbye, there was no way that you both could've lived happily ever after or something like that.  
Carls anger increased, leading him to punch the wall. He almost immediately regretted it.  
His fist hurt and his knuckled were bleeding. Stupid idea. Carl figured that you would've laughed at him but he knew that wasn't you. You would've been there.  
Ironic that the person that he needed the most was the person that triggered his pain.  
It was just so unfair.  
You did so great. You were a true survivor. You would've lived for years. You could've made it. But Negan ended all that.  
It was then that Carl decided that he would be the one to kill Negan, even if it meant for him to die afterward. He would bring Negan the most horrible death possible. He would make him pay for what he did to you.  
The tears shot back into his eyes when he imagined you sitting on the bed, smiling sadly. It was almost as if you were there with him but it was just his brain, his sleep deprived, shocked brain that just wanted everything to be like it was two days ago.  
He was missing you so much. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to spend the rest of his life without you.


	4. Shane-moment - Rick Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you arrive at Alexandria, you and Rick have a talk about the situation of the place.  
> Warnings: none, just a little fluff  
> A/n: Can't stop imagining Andrew Lincolns British accent while re-reading this omg. This one's a little shorter than the other three.

Shane-moment - Rick Grimes

The mild evening air brushed through your now dry hair as you sat in front of the window in your new house. The day had been long. First, you all had your separate talks with Deanna, then someone showed you around and later you had to decide who would live with who. You were 16 people, 3 houses. Now you'd settled everything and everyone went to their new home. But you couldn't think about sleep.  
First, you went through the rooms, to see who would sleep where and after that you went through the rest of the house, checking the other rooms, looking for entrances and such. You personally made sure that every door to the outside and every window downstairs was closed. After that, you had an improvised dinner and everyone went to have a shower.  
You couldn't get over the feeling of water and shampoo on your skin. It was such an amazing feeling that you hadn't felt in a long time. A woman named Denise even gave everyone a razor! You could shave! Your skin felt so clean and soft now, that you almost forgot how it felt before.  
"I made sure that Carl's in his room. I hope that we can talk to Deanna tomorrow. I don't know how I feel about this no weapons rule.", Rick said. You turned your head around, surveying his face. You couldn't help but let a giggle escape your lips. His scruffy beard was gone. His face looked almost naked.  
"Yeah. Just laugh. Don't care about my pride that you're just kicking in the face.", he joked, but he had a grin spread across his face.  
"How's Carl? You think he will get used to this?"  
"He just told me that we have to be careful because these people are week.", Rick admitted.  
"Well, he's right. Most of them couldn't even handle one Walker, let alone a small herd. If there would be a small, a really small hole in the wall, they'd die."

"I know. But we can train them, set up extra guards."  
You frowned at Ricks words. He was talking like it was still the prison. Like this was your place.  
"Rick, we can't do that. Nobody will listen to us. We are the new people, we are guests. We live under Deanna's rules now. We can't just take over."  
Rick sat on the bed, looking at you from a different angle. The bed felt strange under his body, too soft, like no one ever slept in it. It was such a difference to the forest ground that his group now saw as soft. They'd spent so much time sleeping between tree roots that this felt like a marshmallow.  
Oh, how Rick missed the taste of marshmallows.  
"I know. What do you think?"  
"They need a Shane-moment. A Governor-moment."  
"A what?", Rick asked a little confused.  
"Think back. We first started seeing you as the lone leader of the group when Shane went crazy. The others made the mistake of underestimating him, you didn't. And when you killed him, they knew that they had to follow you. You mean survival. With the Governor it was the same. Karen and the people of Woodbury followed him blindly. But you saw that he was crazy like you saw it with Shane. And when he shot everyone down, they knew you were right. That you mean survival. So they joined."  
"That was oddly specific. I didn't even know that there was a resemblance between the two situations.", he stated.  
"But do you know what I mean?"  
You stood up, lying down on the bed. You put your head on one of our arms and looked at your partner when he nodded.  
"So we have to wait until someone makes a mistake or goes nuts?"  
"Yup. As easy as that. But until then we have to be ready for this place to go down any minute."  
There was silence for a minute and you lost yourself in Ricks features. His brow was moving because he was frowning and relaxing his face while he was lost in thoughts.  
You might be the tactical genius of the team but you allowed yourself a little hope. Maybe you could find a home there. A place where you could just live even if it was just for a moment.  
"But-", Rick started. You quickly pressed you lips on his for a sweet kiss before you moved back and placed yourself next to him.  
"Shhh. We can worry tomorrow but now we can sleep okay?"  
"Okay.", Rick yawned, pulling the blankets over the both of you. He wrapped his arm around your waist before he whispered into your ear.  
"I love you."  
"I know. I'm pretty awesome, right?", you joked.  
"Oh shut up.", he laughed, pulling you closer.  
"I love you too."


	5. Loosing you, Darling - Rosita Espinosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're part of the group that plans on getting Maggie to the Hilltop, but you're worried about Rosita. In the line-up, you're reunited, but that won't last. Because Negan has a very different plan for you.  
> Warnings: negan-violence, fear, S6 Finale spoilers

Loosing you, Darling - Rosita Espinosa

"I shouldn't be here. I need to get back.", you panicked.  
The picture of the woman you loved appeared in your head. You knew, deep down inside of you, that you were doing the right thing. She was with Daryl and Glenn and Michonne. She could handle herself and if something was to happen, they would be there for each other. But still, it tore you apart. Not saying I love you before she left now seemed like the biggest mistake you ever made.  
"It's okay Y/n. They're probably gonna be home when we come back. Maybe they got lost.", Aaron tried to calm you down quietly.  
"Daryl fucking Dixon doesn't get lost! What if they ran into Negan? If- If they- If they are all dead by now?"  
You noticed the look Abraham gave you. It was confusing. You knew it was about Rosita, maybe he still thought about her. But it wouldn't be shocking if he didn't. Rosita was on the edge of a total breakdown when he left her and it took her time to get over it. But now all of that didn't matter anymore.

(Flashback)

"I don't want you to leave. Daryl's gonna come back.", you tried to convince her.  
"I think I know where he's headed. We're gonna be back in no time. We just have to stop him before he gets into serious trouble."  
You pulled the other woman into a hug, burying your face in the crook of her neck. The warmth of her body was calming you down and you remembered that she was badass and she didn't need a babysitter. She would be just fine.  
Rosita placed her head on yours, putting her hands around your waist. Although you two weren't together for a long time at this point, you had a very close bond.  
"I love you.", she admitted. You put your arms around her neck to bring some space between you and looked her directly in the eyes.  
"Don't do that.", you whispered.  
"What? I mean it!", she replied.  
"No, I don't mean that. I know you do. But you say it because you're trying to be ready for everything.", you complained. It made letting her go so much worse.  
"So what?", she smiled, leaning her forehead against yours.  
"You're not gonna get a reply before you get back."  
And with that, you leaned in and kissed her goodbye.

(Flashback end)

You continued your ride when you were stopped over and over again.  
"We need to get to Hilltop soon.", Carl exclaimed.  
Maggie was still getting worse. She was as pale as a walker, which was a huge difference to the normally lightly tanned skin the country girl had. Her short hair was sticking to her face because of the sweat but she was ice cold and heated at the same time so you couldn't remove the blankets.  
She was sleepy and almost unconscious. In this state she continued to whisper about Glenn, or she was speaking to him. But Glenn was also missing and not here to comfort his wife.  
"Okay, we have a plan. Eugene takes the RV, we're gonna go on foot. I need a few of you to help carry Maggie. Abraham? Aaron? Y/n I want you to go first. We might gonna need your machine gun."  
Everyone left the RV. It was time for yet another goodbye. You waited until it was your turn, then you hugged Eugene.  
When you separated, he held you back from going to the others.  
"Please be careful. If something happens, make sure someone tells Tara.", he said.  
"Ok. I'll do it myself if necessary. But be careful too. I don't want anyone to die."  
Eugene nodded, letting you go to the others.  
You waited until everyone had said goodbye before you got into formation. You were the first one. Behind you, there were Rick, Abraham, Aaron and Sasha carrying Maggie. And behind them was Carl who was keeping watch on the other side of the group.  
You were walking for quite a while. You were slow because the others needed breaks or because there were noises you had to check on. But you didn't come across any of Negans people.  
When all of a sudden, loud whistling noises erupted from the forest around your group.

You pulled up your gun, trying to make out people that hid from you. You were ready to shoot, but Rick held up his hand. This was a clear sign. You kept your gun raised before you continued to follow the way you were headed, with a faster pace.  
"What's happening?", Maggie whispered faintly when you suddenly ran directly into a huge group of people. It was a clear spot. No trees, but a campfire and some lights. A huge RV was parked, next to some cars. And everyone was whistling.  
Someone ripped the gun over your head, taking your knife. And then they forced you to kneel down. You fought back, but there were too many people. You watched Abraham help Maggie to her knees when this guy started talking to you all.  
He opened the back of a car, giving you a clear view on Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and:  
Rosita.  
You gasped in shock before you tried to get eye contact.  
You've been right all along. They didn't get lost. They were captured.  
The moment Rosita spotted the group, she looked over the faces, seeing you kneel next to Abraham.  
Tears shot into your eyes when they brought them to the rest of you. Michonne was forced to her knees next to you, next to her was Daryl and then came Rosita with Glenn on her other side.  
This evening was taking a turn you weren't ready for.  
"Rosita-", you whispered in shock.  
"I'm good. I'm fine. They shot Daryl.", she admitted. She looked scared and sad at the same time. She was closer to the ground than most of you, like you for example. You stayed on your knees even though they hurt. You were trying not to look weak. Not that Rosita was looking weak.  
"Maggie is sick. We were trying to get her to Hilltop. Somethings wrong with the baby."  
You were interrupted by the man, who was knocking on the door of the RV.  
"Pissing our pants yet?"  
He went through the row of your people, talking to Rick. You lowered your eyes, maintaining eye contact with Rosita. Oh god. If he would kill her you would've killed him right there. With nothing than your bare hands and your teeth.  
He walked down the row again, talking to Carl and when he came back you saw him stop in front of you. You stared into Rosita's eyes when you heard his voice.  
"Well, well. What do we have here? Look at me, hon'.", he ordered. Lucille was still on your level. With a quick blink, you sat up, looking at him directly.  
"What's your name?", he asked. His voice disgusted you.  
"Y/n."  
"Well, Y/n. You pulled the lucky card. You're not gonna die tonight.", he grinned. He turned to look at one of his companions.  
"Get her in the car. She's gonna accompany us in the sanctuary.", he exclaimed. You heard the sounds of your family. Questions, outbursts of feelings which grew louder when two guys grabbed you by the arms and pulled you away from the group.  
You fought back, screaming.  
"No! No! Don't do this! Please!"  
You managed to turn around, but they pulled you further away.  
Some were calling your name, one of them Rosita.  
"Let me go!", you screamed. But they didn't. You got one last look at your people. This was goodbye. To one of them forever.  
"I'm sorry! Goodbye!", you screamed, this time, directed to your group.  
"I love you! I LOVE YOU!", you added as loud as you could.  
And the last thing you saw before you were dragged into the back of a car was Rosita, bursting into tears. But she was nodding.  
She'd heard you.

They closed the door behind you and it was awfully silent. You were stripped of your weapons, no chance to win a fight against them. They would bring you to their home and what would happen to you there was something you didn't want to imagine.  
The front door opened, revealing the guy Daryl called Dwight.  
"I hope you didn't mean the redhead. But if yes, congratulations. You're single now."  
Rosita was alive.  
They killed Abraham.  
Tears streamed down your face when you realized that you would never see him again. What happened to the rest?  
"Why are you taking me to your home?", you questioned, trying to hold in sobs.  
"Negan wants you. You're now his property."


	6. Trust - Daryl Dixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the prison went down you got kidnapped by Daryl's new group and he does nothing to help you, shattering your trust in him.  
> Warnings: Cursing, Killing, mentions and implications of Rape  
> A/n: Really, I tried to make a happy one but I'm in my tragic/sad/desperate writing phase again...

Trust - Daryl Dixon

You were back to being alone. The prison was the past and your group was too. You saw the bus, filled with Walkers. Your people were all dead, a few missing. Everything was over. You had looked for familiar faces, Carl, Maggie, Glenn. Damn it. You've been with Maggie since the start! As her best friend since high school, you should've stayed with her instead of searching for Daryl. You felt a little sting in your chest when you thought about the brunet hunter with the crossbow. Either he was dead or he was alone somewhere. And she couldn't find Beth too, maybe she was with Maggie. Oh, God Hershel. You couldn't bare to think about the man who was like a father to you, who you watched while he was getting his head chopped off.   
You made your way through the woods, following some trails when suddenly you got your eyes blindfolded. You slammed your head back, jamming into someone's jaw.  
"Damn.", someone cursed, letting you go. You stumbled forward, ripping the blindfold off of your eyes. You found yourself in a circle of 5 men who were looking at you like you were fresh meat.  
"Fuck off. I don't have the time to deal with you scumbags.", you threatened. You've been alone for days, were you running around kidnapping and/or raping people?  
To be fair you were never really interested in things like sex to begin with, but-  
No. Why the fuck should you be fair to those people?  
"Oh. I like her. She's got a bit of fight left in her.", the guy you hurt laughed. One of the guys pointed a bow at you, making you realize that you wouldn't be able to reach your own bow, which was strapped on your back.  
"Do you even know how to handle this thing?", the guy with the bow asked.  
"Come on guys, let's be nice to our new lady. I'm Joe. And if you don't put up a fight and follow us, we will be very nice to you.", the leader promised.  
"Oh fuck you. Do you even listen to your own words?"   
You jumped back, kicking the first guy, the one with the bow, you decided his name was Bob, into the face. Bob dropped his weapon and fell back, allowing you to punch the guy next to him in the throat.  
Kick-boxing wasn't a waste of time after all.  
But suddenly, it felt like you were hit in the stomach.  
Not actually hit, these dumbasses were wannabe-machos, who were nothing without their guns.   
But you saw him. Daryl Dixon. You thought he would shoot forward to help you, but he didn't move. He was with them.  
"The hell do you do with those people?", you asked confused before someone knocked you out.

You woke up to a buzzing head. Your hands were tied to a machine of some sort and you were in something that looked like an old workshop. They left you alone with Daryl who sat in front of you in a chair. His crossbow was pointed at you while he had your bow next to him. And your knives. All of them.   
"What the hell Daryl?"  
"What?", he grunted.  
"Why didn't you help me? We could've beaten them, make our way out of there!"  
Daryl shook his head before turning his head to look at his bag.   
"Couldn't blow my cover. They think I'm one of 'em."   
"Excuse me?" He was the goddamn person you loved but he couldn't blow his cover for you?   
"Ye heard me."  
"The prison's not even gone for a few days and you join a group of little gangsters? How pathetic. And I thought about you as family."  
Daryl looked back up at you but his eyes didn't show what he was thinking. You turned your head away from him, trying to figure out how to escape.

They took you the moment the sun was up. Bob carried your stuff while Joe took the rope you were tied to and pushed you forward. They kept that up for days, following the trails of a guy that killed one of them. They were gonna take you as a bait.   
With every minute and every stupid word that meant the exact same as whore you hated the group more, and Daryl for putting you into this situation. After two days you weren't sure why you ever loved him.   
After a few more hours you weren't sure why you volunteered to go on runs with him.  
He became a stranger to you, acting so different than he did at the prison. But he did it so well, you didn't know if it was a show or not.   
"Fuck you, Bob.", you hissed when Bob pulled on your rope.  
"Who is Bob?", he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"You. You are Bob."  
"You're giving me a name?", he laughed.   
"Yeah. More fun when I kill you.", you growled. Bob's laugh stopped immediately, pulling you behind some trees.  
A guy that Joe had sent away a few minutes ago came back, reporting.  
"It's the guy that killed him. But he's not alone. He's with a black woman, she has a sword, and he's with a kid. His son I bet."  
Carl.   
"I can take on the boy. If you know... I can have some fun with him.", a fat guy volunteered.  
"I want the woman!", another guy said.  
"Ok. Then let's go."

You watched them leave with a disgusted face when Daryl returned from his scouting mission. Did he know that he was selling out Carl?  
"How can you let them do this?", you exclaimed. Fuck him, fuck his stupid new group.   
"They kill a guy that killed one of them."  
"Oh yeah? Right. But the guy they were talking about a minute ago was Rick!", you spat in his face.  
"How can you let them do this to him? To Carl? Rick was your family!", you screamed. You fought against the rope when Daryl ran off into the bushes. He wouldn't get shit handled. You had to help them.  
With new energy, you kicked into Bob's crotch, tearing the rope as far apart as possible. You were still tied, but you were able to get your hands in front of you. There were only two guys + Bob so you could take on them. You didn't hesitate. you cut the throats of two, before you turned to Bob, ramming your knife into his chest, twisting the blade.  
"Goodnight Bob."  
You cut into their brains quickly, gathering your bow and backpack. You ran off and stopped when you could see them. Michonne was guarded by a guy, Carl was pressed down to the ground and Daryl was nowhere to be found. Rick was held by Joe.   
You didn't hesitate. Firing an arrow at the guy behind Michonne you jumped out of your hideout.  
You didn't feel your tired legs. All you felt was burning anger.  
This was your family. No one messes with your family. You rammed yourself into the guy on top of Carl and rolled over the floor. He ended up on top of you, not as you planned, but you brought your knee up, right into his crotch. You did that a little too often, but it was effective as hell. A throat-punch followed before he drove his fist into your face. Before he could continue, someone pulled him off.   
You looked around. Joe was dead and Rick was massacring Carls attacker. Carl himself was with Michonne.  
It was over.  
And you found them.

You could slowly slow your head down. You were so happy to find them. Michonne was able to cut the loose rest of your rope off and she was with you and Carl at the back of the Car. Carl was still in shock. The poor boy.   
You slept a bit and in the morning you went on walking. Terminus was waiting. Maybe Maggie was there.  
"Can we please talk Y/n?", Daryl asked, walking next to you.  
"I don't want to talk." He was acting like his old self, but that didn't make anything undone.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Well, I'm not. I trusted you. But you don't deserve that anymore. I'm done with you."


End file.
